NOPD 2
by JPBrackins
Summary: Joshua and donte gooes on solve crime again
1. Chapter 1

N.O.P.D. _ĨĨ_

Chapter 1

_If you have read the last story of N.O.P.D, and think it was good then this story should be better. As you know that Donte' and Joshua went on vacation in the last book. Now I'm starting after there vacation was over. When it was time to go back to work there was some things to take care of. Donte' and I was fixing up some mustang cars for a big race tournament on Saturday June 11. Well anyway Wanda radioed us to meet her at the police station. So Donte' and I went to the police station, but when we was pulling out the driveway a person in a Ford GT. Somebody got out and it was Bryn (br-ien) and I knew him way back when I was fourteen –years old. Even a black dodge charger came also somebody got out, and it was Terrell Banks. They both asked where are you going. I said to the police station that's where Donte and me' work at. Donte' said if you want to come with us today that's fine. Then we all went to the police station. So they sat down while I did some paperwork and then Wanda Sykes the Capitan came and said are these your friends? I replied yes Capitan. She asked if you two want to be in the police station then follow me and Terrell and Bryn did. It was almost 2:30pm so me and Donte' finished the paper work and suddenly Bryn and Terrell came out with police badges on them. I asked them I thought you two didn't want to join the police force. Terrell said well at least I get have more time to hang out with everyone. We all left and went outside and saw Terrell and Bryn cars been upgraded to police style. We all went on patrol meanwhile there was a problem with the mustang I pulled it over and checked the engine. The ignition system went out, so I called for a tow truck. Donte' and I heard gun shots, it seam to come across the street at the d__rug store Me, Donte', Terrell ,and Bryn went inside. There was a lot of things on the ground we saw the robbers and they started shooting and running so we all ran after them. They got in a Ferrari and drove off, We all go in our police cars and chased them. I got in my mustang and it started right back up again We chased them all the way to a dead end and they turned around a drove a fast they could but I pulled out my guns on my mustang hood and started shooting. The Ferrari rammed us and drove off but we still chased them. I switch the weapons on my mustang to stop the Ferrari. The Ferrari flipped over and crashed into the middle of the interstate. I called in for medical crew and some units. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_The available units came and help us out. The cops arrested the suspects and went to jail. We did not ask the suspect any questions. Donte' and I went back to the station and did some research on the vehicle to see if it was stolen. As you know to seem that it was not stolen at all. We asked the suspects again why did you rob the store for what reason. We also found that your name is John Williams. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Donte' said we have evidence that the vehicle was stolen from a rented dealership. There is also a videotape of you stealing the car. Look you are going to jail for 2 years, so you can to us anything else or we are done here. John said that we have a boss name big shot but they call him Jericho. He does his business in California where his other co-workers helps him out stealing cars and transporting them illegally. Changing licenses plates, changing the colors everything. Even sells some bags of dynamites. Now what is he transporting? John said that there are transporting explosive all around the city. Later Wanda came in, we have a problem there were a few explosives around the area ten minutes ago. Our bomb experts say that there could be more somewhere in Jefferson, Canal, and General De Gal. Joshua said did you say General De Gal. Yes that right, I sat down and thought for a second. Then I said we need to evacuate everyone from the city immediately. We don't have that much time and we do not know when the bombs might go off. Then I will go in some of the places myself but I will need some help. I said Donte' call Bryn and Terrell to tell them to meet me at Canal street. Wanda said I already called the Jefferson Police Department. We all went to the locations. Donte' and I told everyone to get out of Wal-Mart immediately. The swat team searched around the running crowd. There was a lot of places that the bomb could be. Suddenly one of the swat team members found the bomb. There were two wires I looked at the wires and thought for a minute. Finally I took the whole bomb wires out and the bombs timer was off. I contacted Bryn and Terrell to see how they were doing. They were almost at Canal Street; Jefferson Parish police found out that there was no bomb around their area at all. We met Bryn and Terrell around Canal Street. It was going to be more difficult. We had to call the remaining units to check every area around Canal Street. Still nothing it was almost 4:45pm, I told to myself that there might not be a bomb anywhere on canal it could be at a different location. Later Joshua cell phone ranged, Joshua looked at the caller ID it was unknown. So he answered it. A strange voice on the line, it spoke you think that it is possible to stop all my bombs. How about we play a little game called help to save people lives. I put it on speaker and turn the police radio down and hold the push button on the radio so every unit can hear. You have 2 hours to meet me with 2 bags of money, the drop will be made at canal parking lot today or else there will be some killing no cops, and no helicopter. The phone hanged up, I turned the radio on and spoke Wanda did you get that. Yes I did so we need the number off your cell phone. I told her it was unknown. Dam, Donte' said so what we goin to do Mr. Police officer. I don't know; but I know where we could find the trace of the cell number and location. Bryn and Terrell go back to the station and get 2 bags of money we will need that. They both said Ok. Donte' and I went to the nearest T-mobile phone company. We both went inside and skipped a lot of people. We got in front a big tall man with no hair and was wearing a motorcycle black cut-up sleeve jacket and black pants said ha you get at the back of the line punk. Donte' turned around and said excuse me we are the police so back off. I talk to the guy named Pete, I showed my badge. I need a cell phone trace on my cell phone. The last contact I talked to came unknown I want to known can you trace it. Pete said yes sir I gave him my phone and went to the computer and scan through the phone. Donte' was still talking to the bold headman. Donte' was being pushed by the dude. Pete was done and printed the information out. Suddenly Donte was thrown through the glass window. Pete gave me my cell phone and information. I turned around and the dud looked at me, he said what you looking Niger. I said nothing and was about to walk off and then I grabbed the man and thrown him out the other glass window. Donte' got up a little bit I walked out the store. The Bold dude said you son of a bich , I'm goin to kill you. I punched the in his face and kicked him in the stomach . Joshua arrested the dude and checked his pocket while he was on the ground. Donte' kicked the dud twice in the face and replied don't you every do that to a police officer ever. Dam it, Donte' was bleeding from the top of his head. Finally other units came. Donte' checked the guy wallet and found an ID with a name called Matthew Sterling from Texas. The police officer took to the guy to his squad car while the other one asked what happen. Donte' told the officer ask the people in that bank. Donte' and I pulled off and contacted Wanda Sykes, Donte' told her that the cell phone trace was located at pay telephone on Brooklyn street. Well, if the location is on Brooklyn then why would this person knows about you. I don't know but we will find out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Terrell told me to meet him so they could make the drop. He said there would be back there but not in real uniform. Donte' and I got to the area as fast as we could to make the drop. When we got there he was standing waiting. Donte' and I walked up to him, he went to his cell phone and contacted someone. Two cars pulled up. Several units were standing by waiting to see what happens. Two guys from each vehicle came to us one of them checked us. Lucky for us we the mustang GTR on auto driver, so that it can pull out it weapons any time we are in danger. The guys took the guns we had in on holster and hanged on to them. The other men looked at the bags. They knotted their heads, and speak to him personally. The man told us very well done, we will release all the hostages but two. Donte' and I said what! We had a deal. The man yes we did but I want you to do something for me or I will kill these two ladies . Donte' said fine what you want us to do. I want you two to go at a place called Hammond building warehouse, there is a guy name Harry Stedman I want you two to arrest him because he has all the cocaine I had fifteen bags of it. There is a truck being brought to you right now. Here are some uniforms, put these on u will need it to get inside. Finally the truck arrives, we goin to get our radio from the car but the two guys said I don't think so get in the truck. We both got in the truck, the Man said deliver the goods to me at a mansion on 1501 Beverly Hills Avenue. Donte and I drove away. When Donte' and I got to the warehouse the guard looked at us and let us went on. We stopped and opened the back, some guys came out with guns they checked us. A white nerd came to us, well who are you to we said that we are the delivery men to pick up a package. Ok the man said. The men put all the things in the truck. When the two last men was jumping out we stole there guns. Then suddenly shots started. Donte' and I started shooting at all the men. We got back in the truck and drove away. A group of guards followed us and started shooting. I drove While donte' shoots. There was a radio in the truck. I changed the channel to #215 because that was Bryn and Terrell sequence. I talk to them and said that we need there help no other units. We are located goin south on Norman street. Terrell said how do you get yourself in all this mess in the first place. I told him I don't have time for this just help us. When we turned left there was a ford GT in behind them. The ford Gt pulled out four-squae rocket launcher on the roof sides and started firing, the vehicles blow up and there was steal more coming. Then they passed up a squad car the siren roared and started shooting. The person that was driving the vehicle was Brandon Donte' cousin. He was not on the police force at all but the car he was riding in was donte' police cruiser. All the suspects' cars were destroyed and we all stopped at a gas station. I paid the gas while Donte' fuel the truck up. Donte' talked to Brandon, he asked why are you in my police cruiser. He said well I went to your house and know one was home so I too the squad car to find you on the radio. Also you left your cell phone. Donte' finished fueling we all talked to each other and describing what is goin on in this city. Later a call came from my cell phone. They guy said you have the goods. I responded yes we do. The guys ask where are you we are filling up the truck to deliver the goods to you sir. Well you have ten minute to get here or the ladies will have a bullet in there heads YOU GOT THAT! Then a he hunged up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally I hung up the cell phone, I told everyone that we should get moving. Donte' and I brought the truck to the area. Bryn and Terrell was parking the Ford GT away from the area so they cannot be seen. The men opened the back and looked at the bags, then one of them said come with me. Donte' and I followed the person which led us to the man. When we go to his office he said well done boys you made it right on schedule, if you haven't notice my name, which I forgot to tell you. Anyway my name is Mitchell Carter; well here are your guns. I want to know just one thing, how long have you two been in the police force? I told Mr. Cater 5 years. Well, I impressed you two have good skills. Like you Joshua, you have the skills of fast speed driving and Donte' a good shooter. Even we have known you have other friends as he snapped his fingers. Terrell, Bryn, and Brandon was in the room. Mitchell laughed you think that you all can come to my area and arrest me. Mitchell released the girls. Now its time to play, why are these cops in the mansion. I reached into my pocket and searched for the mustang keys. I pushed a button. The mustang was still at Brooklyn Street. Then I reached for my phone and suddenly a guy reached into my pocket and got my keys out. Minutes later I pushed a button on the side of my pocket and pushed the talk button. The phone was on silent. I knew that I talked to Wanda Sykes not long ago. Back at the police station Wanda was trying to contact them, then suddenly her phone ranged she picked it up and heard some strange voice. Then she looked at the caller ID. It was Joshua Brackins, trying to contact someone. She called somebody to get a trace of where he was located. Then finally they did. At 2431 Magnolia street. She called in some units to go to that location. Later at the Mansion Mitchell said any final last request. I said to myself where in the hell is that dam Mustang I know it is fast, but what taking it so long. Finally the guys pulled out there guns and were about to pull the trigger until suddenly the mustang crashed into the mansion. Donte', Bryn, Terrell, Brandon, and I got down. The mustang pulled out two standard shotguns and started shooting. Mitchell and the other men were escaping. The mustang stopped and backed up. We all followed the bad guys. They started shooting while I got some guns and bullets. Shit, donte' said we need some dam back up now as he replied to his radio. The communication said what is your officer number. Donte' said that this is Donte' Evans officer number #312. The communication searched the voice and the number. She said all right officer we are sending backup right now. I closed the trunk and ran to Donte' and the other, I said here catch. Terrell got the3 shotguns, Bryn got 2 Sub-machine guns, Donte' got 2 Semi-auto Rifles, and I got two .45 SMG, .45 ACP, .45 Special, and a 5.56mm Carbine.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

We all were at the top floor making our way to the bottom. I saw some men with guns shooting at us. I shot one and the others shot the rest. When we got to the last floor in the mansion, I told the gang that we need to get the ladies to a safe place. Donte' said over here; we all followed him and saw a Hummer Limousine. I got in the driver side while the rest got in. I pulled down the sun visor to look for the keys. I started up the hummer and drove off. The other units was just arriving when we made the corner to get out from the area. Then we saw the suspect driving behind us The ladies got down while Donte' climbed up to the roof shooting with my 5.56 Carbine machine gun. There was a radio in the hummer so I contacted communications. This is Joshua Brackins officer number #312 I need back up immediately. There are a black male about 5.2 and in his 40's driving a black 2006 Dodge Charger. Heading eastbound on I-10. Shots are being fired and its pursuiting a white limousine hummer. Communications said report all units be on pursuit of a 2006 black Dodge Charger going eastbound on I-10. Donte' kept on shooting until other gang members came out of nowhere and started ramming into the hummer in their muscle cars, and motorcycles. Every car and motorcycle had guns. I pushed the mustang key alarm and at the mansion the mustang turn on the engine automatically and drove to where I was. Donte' said I almost out of bullets I have one more pack of bullets left. There was a bridge ahead, I pushed the gas as hard as I could. I told Everyone to hold on. Suddenly we was flying in the hummer and landed on the road. Other units was coming up be hind us until I saw a road block I slammed on brakes and turn right on Jefferson. Suddenly the mustang came and was turning around the corner. The mustang got on the side of the hummer. When we go to General De Gaul. I rammed into the golf coarse. One of the suspect shot driver side tire. We was still going when I saw a river up ahead I stopped the vehicle. Everyone got out running on the side of the hummer. The police force was there shooting. The suspect drove off and the other units followed. Suddenly Wanda Sykes pulls up. I went to my mustang there was bullet holes everywhere on both sides. Even the windshield was almost shattered but the glass was bullet proof. Wanda went to Donte' while I pop the hood of the mustang some parts had bullet holes. Dam, Dam, Dam, Dam!, Its going to cost me another$ 75,000 to get some new engine parts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I went back to my shop. I looked at the hummer and thought of an idea. I got some hummer parts for the body. It took three hours to finished and I started on the engine. Putting new parts in the hummer I put in a new C&R Racing Radiators, ZEX Hyperformance spark plugs, Triple plate clutch, Drive train, Brakes, and a GSR VTEC Cylinder Heads. Then it was getting later so I went to bed and finished the rest in the morning. It was Saturday, donte' drove up and said people need you at the police station. I told donte' I took a three days off. He said ok, fine what you doing? I'm fixing up the hummer. I rolled the roll bed from under the hummer and looked at donte' Do you have to be at the police station. He said no, I don't because Wanda gave me three days off also. I took a box of blue neon lights and put some under the vehicle. I rose the hummer up and put some good rims on the hummer a 30'' inch Flash 6 Poison series Hi-performance Tuner Wheels. I opened the back where the drugs were and put four ZEX Nitrous Bottles and, a Pro race direct Port Fogger Systems. Donte' left and came back with an new stereo system. I put some small speaker in the corners and hooked up wires underneath the carpet of the vehicle. We both put the top lights in the front and the back. Donte' put a computer navigation system inside, and a radio system to call contact anyone. Later I order the police sticker for the hummer. The next day we both put the New Orleans Police sticker on both sides. I looked at it and got some bulletproof glass. We installed the glass and then started the hummer. The vehicle started right up. I got a big long white cover and put it in the hummer. I also put a planning table in the hummer its was operated from the floor with a remote. I put the remote on a safe pouch on the wall I made. Then slept and got ready to go back to work tomorrow. Donte' said you know its Wanda's birthday tomorrow you know. Yes I do, Donte' asked do you know what to give yes and we just finished it. They both looked at the hummer and then went to there own separate office rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We both woke up the next day and put on our undercover clothes. Joshua wore some jeans and a jean looking coat with two mustangs on the back and the words mustang in the front. Donte' wore his black coat with a hoodie and some dark blue jean pants. I took the hummer while donte took the mustang and drove it to the police station. I cover it up. I told donte' to watch the hummer, because Joshua don't trust nobody else who work on the police force. I went to Wanda and said happy birthday. She said thank you. Joshua said I got your gift outside. She got up and asked everyone to come out side. They all worked out with Wanda eyes closed. When we got out side I told her to open it and saw a white sheet. I told donte' to pull the cover down and Wanda was in shock. A hummer for me. I said yes it is and look at the license plate it has your name in the front and the word police in the back. She looked at the nice rims. Everybody looked at the hummer. I gave her the keys and she open the door and hoped inside. She started it up and turned the siren on. While the siren was on a cops theme song came on also. She was shocked, and looked at the back everybody rushed to see the back it had nice seats, speakers, a stereo system. I took the remote and gave it to Wanda she pushed a button and saw a table rose up from the floor. She was surprise. She thanks you to Donte and me. I told her don't think me and Donte' thank the whole police force they clapped and was surprised them selves. Then suddenly Brandon, Bryn, and Terrell drove up. They say here is the criminals that had the cocaine and drugs in the hummer. The guy yell that my funk in hummer, that mine. The other units took the criminal to a jail cell where they will be for a while. I left everyone and went to canal street by the ferry. Later Wanda drove up in her new vehicle and asked what's wrong. I told her that I been working for 5years so far, and all these dangerous streets are killing me. I turned to Wanda and said I now understand still that there are laws to follow. My dad told me many times when I was little that if want something then you have to earn it. I been a hard head not doing homework, or not figuring out a problem but now I repeat those words to myself everyday. I started to cry then Wanda Sykes came to me and hugged me. Donte' and the others looked as they got out the cars. She that it will be okay, we all still need to work together now. Donte' said she's right we are with u until the end. Terrell said me too. Bryn said me too, and Brandon said me also. They came to me and said not our dreams starts but yours. Then I said okay then you guys ready to fight some more crime. They all said yea. We all got into our cars, and put on the siren and drove off. Wanda waved and knotted her head. She said well boyz you all got something income and that is friends.

THE END

Like I said you know that you all can't separate but be together working side by side and I end this story by this. Joshua that me the writer of this story. I always wanted to be the best driver and cop in the new Orleans, Donte' a good friend and good skills in shooting, Bryn a guys that always have a plan and right on target, Terrell a nice guy sometimes say dumb things to make me mad, Brandon work for the FBI and also work for us. Any crime or information we need he has it, finally Wanda Sykes sometime funny and sometime serious, but she is the best boss you can ever have. COMING SOON: N.O.P.D. III on if you have any comments of my stories just e-mail me at 


End file.
